Frío:
by Nina Berry
Summary: Cuando Harry Potter & Ginevra Weasley descubrieron las ventajas de tener las neuronas congeladas. Lily, James y Sirius: vivos :D


.:Frío:.  
_Cuando Harry Potter descubrió las ventajas de tener las neuronas congeladas._

Nada de esto es mío, solo fue el producto de un día helado y la creatividad alerta.

Disfruten...

* * *

-Bendito fío- dijo a manera de enojo una pelirroja pecosa envuelta en abrigos, bufandas y más prendas incontables de evitaban que se congelara por completo.

- Es una manera muy original de insultar, ¿lo sabías?- Harry rió por lo bajo al nota el desconcierto y el sonrojo de ella.

-Lo siento, me creía sola... pero de cualquier manera, no puedes negar que el día está para llorar y en lugar de lágrimas tener cubitos de agua salada- ante tal comentario, lo suficientemente extraño, ambos comenzaron a reír. Para él, se veía extremadamente hermosa, aún debajo de tanta ropa, estaba muy bella y reluciente.

Estaba completamente decidido a dar un gran paso ese día. No importaba ya su mejor amigo y posiblemente su enojo o incluso que ella misma no correspondiera, pero necesitaba intentarlo... quería besarla. Anteriormente no había notado lo tierno que era cada vez que ella hacía pucheros o cuanto lo enamoraba su sonrisa.

Era verdad, se sentía todo un Troll de las montañas, igual de idiota y feo, cada vez que estaba frente de ella. Lily no paraba de decirle que dentro de todo era guapo y que su único defecto era ser tan lento, pero que eso era cosa de familia y que era superable, pero después de todo, era su madre: debía de apoyarlo y creerlo guapo incluso si tuviera tres ojos. Su padre y su padrino no paraban de molestarlo, de darles zapes y collejas cada vez que se quedaba en trance por la pelirroja. Ambos decían que lo "galán" era de familia, más de la Black que de la Potter, lo cual solo terminaba poniéndolo más nervioso. Y pensar en todo eso mientras Ginny lo veía, era una razón más grande para temblar que el clima mismo.

-¡Potter, te estoy hablando, troll!- ok, ahora ella también decía que era un troll... ¿Sería verdad, entonces? y mientras el pelinegro se quedaba a pensar en las posibilidades de que fuera cierto, la pelirroja un poco decepcionada se empezaba a alejar, justo cuando el no-tan-troll le tomó la mano.

-Perdóname, lo que pasa es que tengo las neuronas congeladas gracias a este frío"bendito"- la risa cantarina de Ginny se hizo sonar, un poco nerviosa ante el contacto, dando por terminado el tormento de él.

-Sí, con este frío se antoja un abrazo- La pequeña Weasley estaba haciendo uso de todas las agallas que al parecer tenía para decir eso. Estaba feliz con tenerlo de la mano, pero ¿Por qué no un abrazo?

-Quieres, podemos hacer una fogata- respondió con una sonrisa inocente que solo hizo que ella se quisiera golpear la cabeza.

Ella sabía lo despistado que podía ser, incluso lento, pero de cualquier manera le encantaba. Era un gran mago, habían inventado un rumor de que eso era gracias a que de pequeño se había abierto la frente al romper una varita, pero ella no los creía, aunque esa cicatriz en forma de rayo también le gustaba mucho. Pero es que no era solo su habilidad mágica o su físico, sino todo en él.

-Ginny, ¿Me escuchaste?-

-¿Qué? No, sí, no sé... perdón, es que creo que si necesito el abrazo, mis neuronas están muriendo también- ambos rieron juntos mientras se acomodaban sin pensar en un abrazo mutuo que en verdad era de un cálido envidiable.

Y era tan envidiable que no podía durar mucho...

Un grupo de niños en escobas llegaron dando por empezada una guerra de bolas de nieve, bajo el grito de: "Emboscada" bañándolos con la sustancia blanca temida por los friolentos. Como pudieron, se protegieron y contraatacaron creando la huida de los niños igual de repentina como fue su llegada.

Ginny, sonriente y empapada, volteó a ver a su acompañante y se sorprendió al ver su cara de niño enojado. Se veía tan increíblemente bien, lleno de nieve, con ese brillo de infancia en los ojos y su boca en forma de puchero que no pudo evitar correr y sin pensarlo dos veces, besarle.

Fue instantáneo, sorprendente y tierno. Definitivamente él no se lo esperaba, aunque si lo deseaba, por lo mismo al momento en el que ya había reaccionado e iba a devolver el beso como Merlín mandaba, ella se separó dejándolo con una cara digna de fotografía.

-Oye...- dijo rodeándola con un brazo.

-¿Ahora de qué te quejas, Potter?

-Yo quería besarte, no que tú me besaras... - los ojos de la pelirroja se prendieron de felicidad y travesura y respondió:

- Si tanto quieres, ¡Intenta atraparme!

-Definitivamente tienes las neuronas muertas, Ginevra, no notaste que ya te tenía atrapada- dijo sonriente al momento de cargarla y besarle, sin darle un segundo de misericordia para carburar lo que acababa de suceder, en un día con las neuronas congeladas.

* * *

¡Hola!

Primero que nada, gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado esta idea que salió porque por acá hace un _bendito _frío que no se aguanta.

Pensé en hacer después una serie de Drabbles de las estaciones, pero prefiero ver la reacción con éste primero, hahahaha.

Si les gustó, por favor háganmelo saber por un review, serían mi sol en estos días nublados :D

¡Gracias!

Nina(:


End file.
